


Animal Planet

by Angel_Negra



Category: Power Rangers Operation Overdrive
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-31
Updated: 2008-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day in Ranger life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Planet

**Author's Note:**

> Set before 'Things Not Said'. Written for 30_dogpile, Theme: Foundation, Prompt: #6, grapefruit. I WAS going to write the first time fic for this first, but KK was sad, so I wrote her this. Thanks to KK and Arrow for the beta.

Mack yawned and shifted restlessly. For some reason, Will didn't have a death-grip on his waist. Which usually meant a bathroom run, but Will getting up always made Ty shift, which squished Ronny. Then she'd kick Dax, who'd jump, and that always made Rose squeak and wake everyone up.

Opening his eyes, he looked around in confusion. The bed was a lot bigger than it was last night. Then he looked over to where Will usually was and jumped back in surprise at the giant black cat sleeping there.

"Gah!" he squeaked. Wait. Squeaked? He looked down at his hands. Which were pink, with claws. And white fur. "Oh my god!" He checked behind himself and saw a tail. "I'm a mouse?"

"What?" mumbled Ty. He shifted slightly in the bed, his arm smacking the giant cat. Mack paused, staring at Ty. How come he got to be normal? Yeah, he was bigger than the cat, but he looked normal.

The cat growled. "Quit it guys," it said in Will's voice. "I-" Will opened his eyes and stared at Mack in surprise. "...Mack? Buddy? Why are you a mouse?"

"Why am I a-? Why are you a cat?" shouted Mack. Oh shit. "Don't eat me, Will!"

Will blinked and moved to get up. "I'm not a-" He froze and stared down at his paws. "Oh, my god. I'm a cat."

"Would you guys keep it down?" snapped Ronny. Mack saw something green moving on the other side of Ty's chest. "Wait, what is that on my- ohmgod! I'm a turtle!" The green thing, which Mack figured was Ronny's shell, rocketed down to the end of the bed and smashed into the footboard. The whole bed shook. "...Ow." said Ronny.

There was a yawn. "Can't we save the weird sex for a morning when we didn't have to fight Moltor the night- Whoah. I'm a puppy! Awesome!" A labrador puppy head popped up beside Ty's face. It licked Ty's face and said in Dax's voice, "This is just like that Disney movie-"

"Dax!" snapped Rose. Then she yelped. "Why do I have fur? What the- How am I supposed to type like this? Oh, god, do I have a tail?" A small ferret came tumbling over Ty's legs, spinning and twisting around in a mad dash.

Ty snorted and shifted slightly.

Will growled, then looked down at his paws.

"At least you're not stuck as one of the slowest animals on the planet!"

Will raised his right paw, his tail twitching slightly.

"Oh, come on!" said Dax, his tail wagging. "It's like that movie with the llama. Except, no llamas."

Will extended his claws.

"I have research to do! I have a deadline!"

Will swatted his paw down onto Ty and dug the claws in.

"OW!" Ty sat up with a start. He looked over at Will and Mack. He blinked. He looked over at Dax and Rose. He blinked again. He then noticed Ronny at the foot of the bed. He very calmly and slowly slid off the bed. Then he darted up to the mansion intercom and pressed a button. "Mr. Hartford? We have a problem."

Five minutes later, Mack's dad and Spencer were standing in the room, staring around in shock. Well, Spencer was staring around. Mack's dad hadn't taken his eyes off Mack.

"My son's a mouse," he said slowly. "A mouse."

"Mr. Hartford, we have to do something about this!" shouted Rose.

Mack's dad blinked and looked at Rose. Then he looked at Ty. "Which one of them is the ferret again?"

Ty wrinkled his forehead in confusion. "You can't tell by her voice, sir?"

"If by voice, you mean the ferret squeaking, then no, we can't." replied Spencer.

"He can't understand us?" asked Dax, tilting his head to the side.

Mack's dad looked at him again. "He's a mouse."

"Let's test that," said Will, his tail curling slightly. He patted Mack with one paw and said, "Hey, Mr. Hartford! I'm sleeping with your son. Actually the whole team is! It's this big org-"

"Will!" snapped Mack. He gripped part of Will's paw and yanked as hard as he could. Will let out a yowl as he flew across the room and landed on the dresser.

"At least he's a very strong mouse, sir." said Spencer.

"We still have our powers?" said Dax, his tail wagging. He crouched down then bounced high into the air. "This is awesome!" He landed on the bed hard, making everyone else bounce.

Ronny let out a yelp as she flipped off the bed and landed on her back. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me! Will, help me out here!"

Dax bounced down again, knocking Rose and a pile of clothes off the bed. "Ow! Hey! Where the- Someone get me out of this!" Mack's night-shirt stared darting around the room. It collided with his dad's legs and suddenly his dad let out a yelp and started dancing around. "Oh, god," shouted Rose, her voice muffled. "Please don't let this be where I think this is!"

"Woo!" shouted Dax as he bounced forward and landed on Spencer's head. "This rocks!" Spencer gripped Dax with both hands, held him at face level and glared at him. Dax laughed and wagged his tail.

Mack watched with a mix of horror and fascination as his dad hopped around in a circle, trying to undo his pants and reach in at the same time. He gave a cry of triumph and pulled his hand out, holding Rose up like a trophy. "Got you!"

Rose looked at Mack in horror. "Mack, I just saw parts of your dad that I never want to see again."

Mack shuddered in sympathy.

"Yeah, but how's the 'family resemblance'?" asked Dax.

"DAX!" shouted Mack and the rest of his team in unison.

"What? It's not like we're going to want to check again!"

Mack's dad looked around at the team then met Ty's gaze. "I don't want to know, do I?"

Ty shook his head vehemently.

"Damn it, Will!" snapped Ronny.

Mack looked over to see Ronny still on her back. Will was sitting beside her, giving her little taps on the shell that were making her rock back and forth gently.

"When I get up? I'm skinning you," she grumbled.

"Okay, we have to fix this," declared Rose. She started squirming in place, but Mack's dad didn't let go. She twisted her head around and very pointedly stared at his pants. Then she met his gaze and bared her teeth. Mack's dad dropped her like a hot potato.

Rose landed on her feet and ran up to Will and Ronny. She hooked her paws on Ronny's shell and flipped her over. "Ronny, give me a ride to the Overdrive computers." She hopped onto Ronny's back, smacking Will in the face with her tail.

Ronny laughed as Will shouted, "Hey!"

"Ty, don't forget Mack!" shouted Rose as Ronny took off like a flash. Mack's dad stumbled back just before he got run over.

Dax started wiggling in Spencer's hands. "Ah!" said Spencer, giving Dax a stern look. "If you wind up in the chandelier, I am not coming to get you. Are we clear?"

Dax nodded as best he could and Spencer set him on the ground. "Hey, wait for me guys!" shouted Dax as he bounced after the girls. He's just gotten out of sight when Mack heard a yelp and a crash of china breaking.

Spencer sighed and looked at Mack's dad. "I'll go get a broom, sir."

Will stood up and ambled out of the room. He paused in the doorway and looked back at Mack and Ty. "You guys coming?"

"Yes," said Ty.

Suddenly Mack couldn't see anything. "Hey!"

"I'm sorry, Mack," said Ty as he moved what Mack realized was one of his hands.

Mack looked around curiously. Everything seemed so huge. And what was that smell? He sniffed and realized it was coming from Ty.

"What?" asked Ty as he walked down the hall.

"You smell like metal," said Mack, looking up at him.

Ty smiled. "Well, I am a Mercurian."

Mack laughed and realized that if he twisted around a bit, he could make his tail curl mostly around Ty's thumb. With a sigh he settled down for the ride.

Everything was fine until they got to the emergency fire poles. Will blinked and looked around. "And we didn't go to the stairs, because...?"

"Oops," said Ronny. "Well, we can just-"

"Oh, come on guys!" said Dax as he bounced lightly in place. "We can just ride Tyzonn down!"

Rose snickered.

Dax rolled his eyes. At least, that's what Mack thought he was trying to do. It looked a little like a full body dry heave. He bounced up again, just as the intercom crackled. "Where did you guys go?" asked Mack's dad.

Dax yelped, his bounce going high and wide. Then he yelped again as he fell down the fire pole's hole.

"Dax!" they shouted. Will jumped down after him.

"Is he okay?" shouted Ronny, stretching her neck out and peering down.

"I'm fine!" yelled Dax. "I'm- Will, quit it!"

"I don't smell any blood on him," shouted Will.

Rose relaxed onto Ronny's shell. "Thank god." She looked up at Ty. "Ty?"

Ty nodded and bent down. He picked up Rose and lifted her so she could curl around his neck. Then he grabbed Ronny and tucked her into his shirt. Ronny let out a muffled snort. "Good thing you're not ticklish," she said.

Gripping the fire pole with one hand, Ty cradled Mack against his chest and slid down. As soon as they landed, Rose shot down Ty's body and made a bee line for Dax and Will. She started sniffing Dax, her whiskers twitching.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Dax gave her a doggie grin and licked her nose. "I'm fine. I did worse falls in Mississippi Smith versus the Cave People. On purpose."

"Ew, Dax!"

"What?"

Will chuckled. "It's not like we didn't do worse last ni-"

"Will!" shouted Mack, gripping Ty's fingers and glaring at him. "Not in front of my dad!"

"What? He can't understand us!" Will turned his nose up in a huff.

Ronny sighed and shifted in Ty's shirt. "Can we get back to normal now?"

"Aw..." said Dax, his tail drooping. "Do we have to?"

"Yes," said Rose as she clawed at the bottom of a console. She jumped up, hooking her claws on the edge then squawked as she slipped off. "As soon as I can get up here!"

Mack's dad bent down, picked Rose up and dropped her onto the console. Then he backed away quickly, his hands held up in defence.

Rose nodded and reared back onto her hind legs, peering at the screen. Then she stretched out her front paws and froze. She leaned down and placed her paws on the keys, then started pulling her head back. She growled. "Damn it!"

"What's the matter?" asked Ty.

Dax laughed. "Big head, little arms," he said, his tail wagging slightly.

Rose turned and glared at Dax. Mack buried his face in Ty's palm as he snickered.

"So give her something to type with!" said Ronny. "And Ty! Put me down!"

"I'm sorry, Ronny," said Ty, reaching into his shirt. He bent down and placed her gently on the ground. He looked at Mack. "Would you like to be put down too, Mack?"

Mack looked around the huge, huge room and gripped Ty's fingers tighter. "I'm good."

Ty cuddled him close and Mack sighed happily.

"Rothe," said Will as he leapt gracefully onto the console, a pencil in his mouth.

"Yes!" shouted Rose, grabbing the pencil with both paws. "Perfect." She reared up on her back legs again and started rapidly poking keys with the pencil.

"Rose!" said Mack's dad suddenly, in his 'ah ha!' voice, as he pointed at Rose. Everyone looked at him and he hunched his shoulders. "Well, I wasn't sure."

The computer bleeped. "Ha!" said Rose. "Found him."

Ty and Mack's dad came closer to the screen. Mack peered over Ty's fingers as satellite footage of Moltor showed up on screen. "Moltor?" said his dad. "Well, so much for his experimental machine not working."

"But, it didn't work on me," said Ty, wrinkling his nose.

"That's because you're not human," said Rose.

At the same time, Mack's dad said, "Well, you are an alien, Tyzonn."

Will tilted his head. "I dunno, guys. He can understand us."

"That's right, Will," said Ty thoughtfully.

Mack's dad gave Ty a blank look. "What?"

"I can understand them," said Ty absently. He look at Rose. "I just have to get that machine from him?"

"Wait, alone?" said Ronny worriedly, craning her neck up.

Dax started bouncing up so he could see the screen. "We have to go too!"

Rose glared and threw her pencil at Dax. "No!"

"Oh, come on! We still have our powers!"

"So, you're going to fight lava lizards by licking them to death?" asked Will, his tail swishing back and forth.

"Oh, right." Dax stopped bouncing and he hung his head. Ronny waddled over and leaned against him.

Ty sighed, straightening up. "I won't let you guys down." He nodded and bent down, carefully placing Mack on Ronny's shell. Ronny rubbed Ty with her head and Dax gave his fingers a quick lick.

"Be careful," said Will.

Ty nodded, smiling briefly. "I will." He flipped open his morpher. "Overdrive Accelerate!"

There was a flash and Ty was standing there in his Ranger suit. Mack's dad patted him on the shoulder. "I'll monitor your progress from here."

Ty nodded then ran for the Zord Bay.

Dax looked around curiously. "Now what?"

Rose looked up at Mack's dad, who was nervously trying to edge closer to the console. "Maybe we should go upstairs and wait?" she suggested.

"How?" asked Ronny, eyeing the stairs.

"I know!" said Dax, bouncing lightly on his feet. "Mack, hop onto my back. Rose and Will can carry Ronny."

Mack rubbed absently at his whiskers. "That's... actually, that could work."

Rose and Will exchanged a look, then jumped down off the console. Mack heard his dad sigh in relief and he smiled to himself. Poor Dad never did like ferrets. Mack jumped onto Dax's back and grabbed some clumps of fur to hang on.

"How are you two supposed to-"

"Here," said Will, crouching down. "Hook your legs around my neck."

"I'll tip over."

"I've got you," said Rose, brushing up against Ronny's other side.

Mack watched in fascination as Ronny got her legs on Will. She was tilted almost onto her side, with Rose propping her up. Rose slowly began pushing Ronny so that she was more on Will than the ground. Rose gave a final shove, and Ronny let out a squawk as she slid off the other side of Will. She hit the ground on her back.

"...I hate this so, so much," said Ronny.

Mack's dad snickered and bent down. He glanced at Rose and Will. "May I?" He picked Ronny up and started walking towards the stairs.

Will sniffed. "Oh, sure. Make it look easy."

Rose giggled and darted after Mack's dad. Dax scrambled after her and Mack held on for all he was worth.

When they reached the stairs, Dax paused. "Hey, Mack. Hang on, this is going to be fun!"

"...Dax, I- AH!" Dax bounced, clearing half the stairs in one jump. Then with another jump they were back up in the main house. And Mack... was having fun. He laughed. "Head for the kitchen! I bet we can get some of Spencer's oatmeal cookies."

"Yeah!" Dax bounced higher, then stopped with a jerk in mid-air. "Hey!"

Mack peered over Dax's head in confusion. Spencer was standing there, wearing his pith hat and glaring at them sternly. Mack realized he and Dax were caught in his dad's giant novelty butterfly net.

"I don't think so, gentlemen," said Spencer. He gently up-ended the net on the floor. "I believe it would be best for you to stay here. I'll be back momentarily with breakfast."

"Oh man, you guys have no idea how cool that looked!" said Ronny as she was placed down beside them.

Mack's dad pointed a finger at them. "Behave for Spencer. I'm going to keep an eye on Tyzonn."

Rose came up to them, shaking her head.

"What?" said Dax. "It was fun."

"Hmm," said Will.

Mack looked over to see Will sitting on the floor, staring curiously at his hind legs. "What is it, Will?"

"I was just thinking," said Will absently. "Have you ever seen a cat wash itself?"

"What are you- Oh!" Dax's tail started wagging. "Dogs can do that too. I've always wanted to see if I could-"

"Dax!" Rose stared at him, sounding horrified.

Mack twitched his ears. "Oh, come on, Rose. We can do it too!"

"But- I- They're not even the right shape!"

Ronny grumbled. "I can't do it. This stupid shell's in the way. I hate being a turtle!"

"Tortoise," corrected Rose absently.

"It still sucks," snapped Ronny. Then she pulled herself into her shell.

Mack sighed. "Aw, Ronny. We weren't really going to-" He walked up to her shell and peered in. "It's not that bad. You've crashed twice and you're not hurt. That's gotta be a record..."

Ronny snorted softly, but didn't come out of her shell.

Taking a chance, Mack stuck his head inside the shell. "Come on. Spencer's bringing breakfast. And you know Ty, he'll get that machine back."

"Yeah," said Rose. Mack could see her nose poking into the hole for Ronny's right leg. "Come on, it's not so bad. You're still fast."

"I guess," said Ronny, slowly coming out of her shell.

Dax and Will straightened up. "Spencer's coming," they said in unison.

"Breakfast is served," said Spencer, carrying in a large tray. He placed a plate beside Ronny, followed by another beside Rose. "Fruit for the ladies."

"Oh, thank god. No grapefruits," said Ronny. "I hate those."

"Apples," said Rose happily, picking up a chunk.

Spencer placed a couple more plates in front of Dax and Will. "Gentlemen."

Dax sniffed his plate and his tail started wagging hard. "Bacon and sausages!"

"I have to eat with no hands?" Mack could swear Will was pouting.

"And for you, Master Mack," said Spencer as he held out one of his oatmeal cookies.

Mack laughed. The cookie was bigger than he was. "I've had dreams like this!" he said as he grabbed the cookie.

Mack was halfway through the cookie when he heard Ty's voice. "I've got it!" shouted Ty breathlessly. He ran into the room, clutching the machine. Mack's dad was close at his heels.

"That was fast," said Rose, dropping her piece of fruit back onto the plate.

Ronny gave her an incredulous look. "You're complaining?" She darted up to Ty. "Are you okay? You really got it? I can stop being a turtle now?"

"Tortoise," said Rose.

"Whatever," said Ronny.

"I'm alright, thank you Ronny," said Ty, grinning. "I'm afraid I used less than honourable methods to get the machine."

Mack's dad snorted, glaring at Ty. "You picked Moltor up and drop kicked him using the Megazord." He pointed a finger at Ty. "Never do that again. Other Rangers will come and yell at you."

Ty nodded. "Yes, sir."

Mack's dad took the machine from Ty and set it on the ground. He looked at Rose. "From what I can tell, we just have to push these four buttons to set the reverse and this one to activate it."

Rose nodded. "That looks right," she said.

"She says that's correct, Mr. Hartford," said Ty.

"Alright," said Mack's dad. He started pressing buttons.

Dax sat up. "Wait!" he barked. "Clothes."

"Wait," said Ty, grabbing the machine. "Dax is right. They need clothes."

Mack's dad blinked. "Oh. Yes." He looked around at the team. "Why don't I go grab you kids some robes. Rose can tell you which buttons to press, Tyzonn." He got up and quickly exited the room.

"Good thinking, Dax," said Ronny.

Ty placed the machine back on the ground. "Rose, what do I press?"

Rose leaned in and pointed with her nose. Ty punched in each button, then looked up. "Here we go." He pressed the final button and the machine made a coughing sound. Then there was a flash of light so bright that Mack closed his eyes.

"Yes!" shouted Ronny. Mack opened his eyes to see a very naked Ronny jumping up and down in joy. He grinned. Ronny cupped her breasts and laughed. "I missed these!"

"Me too," said Dax seriously.

They all laughed.

"Guys?" said Mack's dad from outside the door. "Robes!" Five robes came flying into the room. Ronny got to them first and began handing them out.

"Normal again," said Will, grinning and clapping Mack on the shoulder.

"Yup." said Mack. "Now we just need some more breakfast."

End.


End file.
